


Wrath

by Decemberbaby1299



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Poetry - Fandom, Seven Deadly Sins - Fandom, Wrath - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberbaby1299/pseuds/Decemberbaby1299





	Wrath

Forgiveness is my opposite,  
Hate is my best friend.  
Murder is my companion,  
Love is where I end.  
Compassion is my weakness;  
Callousness, my effect.  
Anger is my fodder,  
Grace just leaves me wrecked.

I am a product of grudges,   
Of misdeeds held past their due.  
I am a child of silence,  
Unspoken pain no one ever knew.  
I find my home in darkness,  
A heart’s broken places are where I hide.  
I leave souls cold and hardened,  
Frozen by tears that were never cried.

Clouding judgment is my business,  
Tearing rifts is my goal.  
Reopening long sealed wounds,   
Just to cause damage is my role.  
My siblings and I are famous,  
Known for leading the way to regret.  
We are the seven deadly sins,  
Have you guessed who I am yet?


End file.
